My Twilight Fanfiction: What happened next?
by KirstyBx
Summary: Ok, so while I was waiting not so patiently for 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' to be released I thought I would write about what I thought would happen to the good people of Forks once all the bad stuff had blown over...Enjoy... :
1. Chapter 1

My Twilight fanbook

CHAPTER 1

It was an unusually warm day in Forks, Washington and as I looked up, I could see my daughter, Renesmee, sitting upon my best friend who was also a wolf, a protector to the good people of La Push, Jacob's back as though he was a horse. When I looked to my right I was being stared at by Edward, my husband. Forever. Edward smiled at me when he saw my content expression.

"You're happy" he whispered, as he stroked his smooth hand down my face, I couldn't help but giggle at that. Ever since I had moved to Forks to live with my dad and fallen in love with a one hundred and nine year old vampire, my life had been what I thought complete. But there were complications with my best friend, who was in love with me and it had turned out I was in love with him too, but ever since Edward and I had married and my daughter had been born everything had become perfect.

I took another long gaze at Edward and took his hand in mine and whispered back

"Never been happier"

In the past couple of years, whenever Edward and I became overwhelmingly happy, something, often in the form of a sadistic vampire named Victoria, happened. But Victoria was dead, along with the rest of her coven, James and Laurent, and I knew there was no longer anything to be afraid of. Edward and I could live our lives, with our daughter and be happy.

"Bella!" I heard my new sister's voice chime through into the garden "It's time! Rosalie and I are waiting!" It was time for the newly acquired annual Cullen shopping trip. Esme was already strolling out onto the lawn to collect Renesmee to take her on her also newly acquired grandma's weekend. My mom, Renee, and Esme were taking Renesmee away to a ridiculously large children's theme park for the next two days whilst I had to endure two days worth of shopping with clothe-obsessed Alice and the beautiful and stunning Rosalie. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were off on a men's weekend away, or that's what Renee and Charlie knew anyway. To us vampires, it was a hunting trip with all of their favourites, mountain lion for Edward and grizzly bear for Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle weren't at all bothered what they ate…as long as it wasn't human blood that they fed on.

All of a sudden I was being pounced on by a very _tiny_ sort of monster,

"Momma!" Renesmee shouted at me whilst she hugged my very tightly with her tiny arms

"I love you momma! I will miss you lots but Grandma Renee and Nana Esme said I can phone you EVERY day!" she trilled in her high voice.

"My darling sweetheart, you can't phone me everyday" I smiled at her and she looked back with a worried little face

"Because I'd be the one doing the phoning, every five seconds" Nessie beamed back at me and then took one long hard look at Edward

"What about you Daddy? Are you going to phone me or will I have to?" Everyone laughed at that, the way she eyed Edward as though he was a huge criminal.

"Do you honestly have to ask that, love? You know that you mean more to me than the world, you and your mother **are **my world"

Renesmee took another long look at Edward and then placed her palm delicately upon my cheek. Edward chuckled at her warmly and grinned,

"Yes, I'm sure Jacob will manage without you for a few days, I'll make sure of that" Renesmee hit Edward over the head with her tiny fist and scowled at him,

"He wasn't s'posed to hear!"

As Jacob couldn't go along with Renesmee for the weekend because of Renee being totally cut off and in the dark about the supernatural and my being a vampire it had been decided that he should go along with the Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle for the hunting trip and he wasn't looking forward to being away from Renesmee for that long.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled at me, honking the horn of her yellow Porsche, I guess they were waiting for me

"I'd better go" I murmured reluctantly "Wouldn't want to anger Alice anymore" Edward smiled sympathetically at me and bent towards my ear to whisper something to me when suddenly, Alice was bent beside us

"No, Edward, you are NOT going to take her away to Esme's Island to _help _her" Alice shook her head at him "Honestly, you'd think he'd have learnt by now that I do know every little move he will EVER make" Renesmee began to giggle at her aunt, she loved Alice a lot for many reasons, the main one being that she shouted at daddy. A lot. All of a sudden, Renesmee's giggling was cut off and replaced with a lot of high-pitched screaming

"Uncle EMMETT!" she yelled at him, he had picked her up off her feet and started whirling her around Emmett was laughing his very loud and very strong echo-y laugh he enjoyed 'torturing' his little niece more than any of us and Renesmee enjoyed playing with him too, but you could see that Alice was getting impatient.

"Come on Emmett leave Nessie be now, Bella needs to be able to say goodbye to her properly" Rosalie smiled, stepping out from Alice's car. I really didn't like the sound of the word 'goodbye' so once Ness was firmly set on her feet again we hugged and kissed and I told her I'd see her soon. Then it was time to leave Edward, I detested being away from him with a passion

"I love you" he told me "more than the world"

"I love you too" and then a strange stinging and burning sensation pricked my eyes. Vampire tears.

"Don't cry, love" Edward soothed, hugging me tight

"I don't want to be away from you all" I whimpered, but then seeing Nessie's worried face I gathered myself together and put on a huge grin.

"Well, I guess I have some shopping to do then!"

"Finally" Alice said walking away, she and Rosalie had already said goodbyes but Rose couldn't resist yet _another _kiss from Emmett so we all turned away from them, none of us could stomach their passion when they were together.

"Bye Jake!" I called and repeated this process of hugs and kisses for the rest of my family and got in the car.

When Rose, Alice and I were firmly on our way I noticed that there was something in my back pocket.

"Hmmmm…." I murmured confused, digging deep into the small denim pouch. Paper. Still confused I unfolded the tiny piece of mystery and read it:

Be safe - and take care of my heart, I left it with you

It was a note from Edward, 'Be safe' was what he'd written on the first note he gave me when I was still human and when he left me to go on a hunting trip, the thing about taking care of his heart was something he frequently told me to do whenever I was away from him.

"What is it Bella?" Rose questioned, hearing me sigh

"Oh, ummm nothing" I replied back smiling "Alice put on some music, actually put on this" I handed her a shiny silver disk, it was the one she and Edward had given me for my eighteenth birthday, a memory I did not wish to bring up again so quickly shutting it away as quickly as it came back. When the beautiful music was flooding the car, if I was still human, I would have been calm enough to sleep, but as sleep was an impossible thing now, I settled for talking to Rosalie about what clothes we would buy for Nessie, that was close enough to being asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"We're here!" Alice grinned back at us

"Where's here?" I asked warily

"Just a little place I like to call Los Angeles" Alice's face was smiling all over but Rose was clearly fuming

"Alice, are you insane? You know quite well how sunny it is here? Are you _trying_ to get us murdered?"

I glanced down at my arm, sure enough it was beginning to sparkle in the sunlight, good job we had extremely darkly tinted windows

"I have a plan" sang Alice "You just have to trust me"

"Alice, do you not think the Cullens have had quite enough run-ins with the Volturi for one century, or are you going for a record?" Rosalie questioned her, her hand digging through her bag to no doubt phone Carlisle. Just that one mention of the Volturi stuck me into fear, even in my new virtually unbreakable skin I still trembled with fear at the large coven of 'Vampire Royalty' with their blood red eyes and long black flowing cloaks. I was surprised that even Alice would risk this; Alice was wanted infinitesimally by Aro, the leader of their large coven.

"Well Rose, the Volturi aren't going to find out, oh and put the phone back" she gave one last angelic smile then lent into the glove compartment and pulled out a small gold box.

"Let me guess, your secret weapon?" Rose questioned her sarcastically

"Exactly" Alice grinned at her hugely whilst opening the box gently between her delicate fingers

"These will help us to go out…when it's sunny!" she smiled whipping out a pale, flimsy piece of rubbery material and flinging it at me

"Alice!" I complained

"Chill, Bella! You can't possibly say that that hurt can you? No? Well there we go then."

"Well ok, but what are they" I questioned her warily and eyeing her suspiciously

"Masks!" She laughed delicately, her tinkling giggle piercing the tension. As she put on the thin mask, the sparkles emitting from her skin stopped instantly. "And along with our elbow length gloves and scarves, no other part of our skin will be visible…admit it, I'm a genius!" Alice was still giggling her tiny laugh whilst Rose and I were puzzled.

"Alice" Rose began "You are very clever, but have you thought of this from every angle? What about trying on clothes? I would also suggest what about when it's time for us to eat but that angle hasn't worked for years"

"Ah…Rose" Alice sighed "It's very simple you see, we just don't try on any clothes and if we must, well, there's no sun _indoors _is there?"

Slowly as Alice's logic began to work on us, Rosalie picked up her mask from the box and whilst handling it gingerly between her delicate fingers, rolled it onto her beautiful face.

"A perfect fit" Alice grinned at her and started encouraging me to put on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Ooohh!" Alice squealed excitedly at me whilst carrying armfuls of clothes "Bella! Go try these on…now!" she commanded. I quickly locked the door and shouted to her that I hadn't finished trying on the clothes she'd given me about ten seconds ago. Nevertheless, a waterfall of clothes were thrown over the changing room door and were raining down on me. Rosalie had escaped the torture that is Alice in a clothes shop by going off to buy Renesmee some new outfits, I hated that although I was her mother I was being held hostage by Alice in order to own a complete _stylish _wardrobe filled to the brim with new (and very expensive) clothes, despite the fact that that had been a gift from the Cullen's after mine and Edward's wedding, along with our beautiful cosy little cottage.

"Bella" Alice's voice chimed through the store "Don't worry about trying _everything _on, you can do that tonight" I was instantly worried about being able to try things on tonight, because that would mean that I would have the clothes, which would mean….

"ALICE! Please tell me you have not bought all of these" I yelled at my new sister, she started giggling to herself

"No, Bella, not all of them, nearly, but not that dress, it makes you look like a peacock. Everything else though, why? Most people would be pleased about being taken on a shopping spree through LA with somebody else buying" Sometimes Alice could be so….flamboyant when it came to buying people unnecessary gifts, I just hoped that Rose was choosing out some appropriately priced items for Renesmee, she was still growing so quickly nothing lasted her. Just then my phone started chiming; my ringtone was my lullaby that Edward has composed for me. I got so caught up in listening to the beautiful melody that I forgot about answering it.

"Shoot" I muttered as I dug for my cell in my deep bag, glancing swiftly at caller ID I noticed that it was Jasper, odd.

"Hey, Jazz. What's up?" It was strange for Jasper to call me, although we were now on better terms it wasn't as though I ran up a phone bill talking to him.

"Hiya, Bell, Alice isn't answering her phone, I don't know why, it seems strange, she usually sees me about to call her and then calls me instead" He sounded worried.

"She might have left it in the car, Jasper, you know how she gets when she's shopping, just blanks everything else out. Did you want to talk to her?" I didn't want him to be worrying; he and the guys should be having a feast by now.

"No, not really, but could you just let her know that Edward wants her to let you choose the clothes for yourself and tell her that I love her and will call later on, ok?"

"Sure, Jazz" I laughed down the phone "But I think she wants to talk to you, she's glaring at me big time now" I laughed as I handed the angry Alice my tiny cell phone.

Just hearing Jasper's voice and Edward's name instantly made me desperate to see my family again, especially Edward and Renesmee. I still wasn't used to being a mother, although I have settled into it remarkably according to Edward, and whenever I hear Renesmee's tiny voice singing for me I almost burst with pride that my 'little nudger' has transformed into my little darling daughter, so bright and smart, yet so young and already has a husband to be (if she chooses him, which no doubt she will) waiting in the wings. It's still kind of crazy the way things have panned out but I like it this way, I'm happy this way.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Rose!" I called out to my sister "its Emmett, he wants to talk to you!" Rosalie was at my side the instant I said Emmett's name, taking the phone from my hand.

"Hello" she breathed down the phone in her light breezy voice, the conversation that I heard was filled with I know's and a lot of giggling so I decided to leave her to it and go find Alice. When I managed to find where Alice was I trudged straight back upstairs to the hotel suite again. She was down in the reception filling out various forms to make sure her car would be closely watched while parked in the hotel car park. When I was human I was sure that being an immortal gave you unlimited patience but apparently not me, I hadn't been so bored in my entire life, or existence. I had already phoned Edward and Renesmee, Edward and I talked for nearly four hours but Renesmee was far to busy on the rides to have a proper conversation but kept insisting that I come down to the theme park and stay with her instead. When I told her that I couldn't she told me- no, ordered me- to make sure I buy her some pretty clothes. But I also couldn't do that, Rosalie already had. I hated shopping trips; there was nothing to do but shop. I hoped Edward was having fun at least, I had told him to bag a few mountain lions for me; he had done nothing but laugh at that command. We would have talked for hours more but I could hear Jasper's southern voice in the background telling him to get off the phone, he needed to call Alice. Edward had told him to go use Carlisle's phone but Carlisle was using it to talk to Esme. Being my usual nosy self I had to find out what had happened to Jasper's phone, he always had it; he had used it earlier on today. But my only answer from asking Edward was a whole bunch of laughter and 'I'll explain tomorrows'

The weekends away had been cut short because of Jacob having serious withdrawal symptoms from being from Renesmee and obviously my withdrawal symptoms from her and her father. Only one more day I told myself again, one more day before seeing my Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Alice" I began "Does this car not go any faster?" I questioned her, I remember being human and hating- no detesting- the Cullen's fast driving but driving at this speed was sending me insane. The look I received from Rosalie after my question showed me that I must already be insane.

"Umm…Bella, I'm already driving at 120 mph and that's WAY above the speed limit" Alice replied back, a little worriedly

"Bella, please relax and- I was going to say breathe but that doesn't really make much difference anymore does it? Look, don't worry; we'll be back in Forks soon. I promise" Rosalie smiled at me; it seemed that the closer I got to being home with my family the sooner I HAD to be home with my family.

Just then, my phone started chiming at me. Digging it out of my bag, I briefly checked caller ID and noticed that it was unknown. Curiously, I flipped open the tiny cell and answered.

"Hello? Bella Cullen here" I spoke down the phone, shivering at the sound of my new name.

"Momma? Is that you?" Came a tiny worried voice

"Renesmee?" panic burst through me instantly, why was she calling from an unknown number? Where were Esme and Renee?

"Momma, don't panic, please, but I'm lost, in the theme park"

The shock slowly filtered through my body, but was replaced with authority and a need to protect.

"Ok sweetie, who are you with?" I asked responsibly

"This nice lady who is helping me, she says she knows us and I _think _I recognise her but I'm not sure, wait, she wants to talk to you" Nessie informed me

"Bella" a voice thickly accented in Spanish sighed. My panic evaporated completely as I recognised the lovely voice. Carmen.

"Carmen!" I squealed "Where are you? Why are you at the theme park? Is Renesmee with you? Has she lost Esme and Renee?" I started demanding down the phone whilst answering my own questions.

"Geez Bella!" Rosalie shouted at me, bringing me back to the car "What's happened?" She questioned, obviously panicked.

"Bella, listen to me very carefully, I want you to give the phone to Rosalie so that you can concentrate on not having a heart attack, if that's possible, and getting Nessie back to Renee and Esme" Carmen ordered me, her voice full of authority.

"K" I answered back simply, my hands shaking as I passed the phone to Rose. Rosalie handled the situation better than I did and while her voice became a faint buzz, I relaxed and concentrated on deep breathing exercises to calm myself.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

"Bella?" Rosalie turned to me "Do you want to speak to Renesmee now?" I didn't understand why she would have to ask me such a question

"Yes, Rose, more than anything, yes" I replied, smiling at her warm and beautiful face. She laughed as she passed my tiny silver cell phone back to me.

"Nessie" I breathed down the phone sighing with relief

"Hiya Momma! I really like Carmen, she's nice isn't she?" my daughter's small voice chimed through the speaker, I couldn't help but laugh at her innocence.

"Yes sweetheart, I like Carmen too, you're very lucky she found you. Please don't ever run off like that again, otherwise I may end up going prematurely grey"

"Not possible" Alice hissed at me from the front of the car, honestly, when I make comments usually meant for humans I don't mean them literally, yet Alice always answers me - without fail.

From the phone all I could hear was Renesmee's tinkling laugh,

"Momma, tell Auntie Alice she makes me laugh please" she laughed again whilst I passed on the message and started up defending herself

"Now listen to me, Momma" she began "I'm not going to run away again, _but _I did think I saw Jake on the teacups" Ness sighed to me.

Ok, I believe you, but darling, you must always tell who ever you are with where you are going!" I replied, I realised I was starting to sound a lot like Renee and I never thought that would happen.

"Well, ok, but can I please go now? Carmen's bought me an ice cream" I laughed at my little Ness and at the longing in her voice

"Go ahead sweetheart, enjoy it" I replied then added on "And don't forget to say thank you!" but she had already ended the call with "I love you!"

"I knew she'd be ok" Alice sighed matter-of-factly from the front of the car

"Hm-mm Alice, sure you did, whatever" I trailed off, into thoughts of sun, sparkles and family, this was even closer to sleep than I had been when I was talking to Rosalie about Ness's clothes...this was a good day-dream, I didn't vampires _could_ day-dream but I wasn't complaining, this was nice, relaxing...and then...

"Bella?" I sighed then opened my eyes as I answered with a growl

"That would be my name, Alice" she rolled her eyes at my poor attempt of sarcasm but continued anyway "We should be home in about an hour" Well that was just great, 'wake' me from my first vampire daydream that wasn't focused on wanting to get home sooner to tell me that we were nearly home which in turn made me incredibly impatient. I think Rose must have guessed my reaction because she muttered something to Alice about how she should know not to do things like that if she enjoyed having two legs, but apparently Alice just found my reaction amusing.

"Hahahah" Alice laughed her tinkling laugh and smiled "Sorry Bella, but I love seeing your expression, you're just like a bull that has just had a red cloth waved in front of its eyes" What a compliment.

"You know, if you had just left me to 'day-dream'" I indicated day-dream with my fingers as quotation marks in the air "I would be relaxed still and having no trouble on concentrating on not taking over the wheel from you" and believe me, I was honestly considering jumping over the seat and knocking Alice out of the way.

"Bella!" Alice was still giggling to herself "You are just so tense! Relax a little bit" Wow...I never thought I would ever get fed up with Alice..


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The rest of our car journey home was mostly like that, with Alice reminding me every five minutes of how close we were to home, me going psycho and Rosalie telling us to shut up. I imagine it would have been quite amusing for anyone watching but to be locked in a moving car with it is **very** frustrating. I think only now that we are pulling into the Cullen's garage that I am managing to calm down, only another few seconds until-

"MOMMA!" God, I missed that tiny voice from reality and then another, deeper and amazingly beautiful voice

"Bella, my Bella" suddenly, I was wrapped up in Edward's arms, inhaling his sweet aroma and hearing his deep laugh in his chest. Nessie was tugging impatiently on my leg and was repeatedly asking where my pretty dresses were.

"In Alice's trunk, so are your outfits Ness" I replied once Edward had set me down on my feet. Renesmee squealed and ran towards the car at full speed

"How many? What colours? What do they look like?" Nessie trilled quickly, I didn't think she'd be this excited to see some clothes, Alice must really be rubbing off on her. Rosalie charged after Ness, talking so fast, it was hard for even me to make out, about her new clothes.

"Ok, Renesmee is sufficiently excited Bella" Edward breathed into my ear "Did you have a good time? Or was Alice shoving clothes into bags so fast you hardly knew what she was buying?" I laughed a short, quick breath and slowly replied back

"It was ok, I would have enjoyed it much more if you were there though"

"I agree" Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile, it knocked me breathless, not that I actually needed the breath but it was still a shock.

"So, how many mountain lions did you-" I cut my sentence off abruptly, remembering something "Edward?"

"Yes, my Bella" I smiled at that

"What happened to Jasper's phone?" I was replied with loud guffaws from Emmett, echoing from the house. Edward just stood by me rolling with laughter and grinning like a fool. A very beautiful fool.

"You dare say ANYTHING Edward!" came Jasper's threat as he looked up from Alice, my feeling of curiosity was replaced with fear laced with confusion as I felt Jasper's gift working on me.

"Jazz, he will tell her later, you know he will" Alice whispered to him whilst giggling.

"I know Alice, I know, I'd just rather not be around to be made a fool of though" I suppose Jasper was attempting to say this seriously but even he was laughing at himself now.

I was getting seriously frustrated with apparently everybody knowing and being able to laugh about it but me, I was about to start complaining when Jacob wandered out into the garden with a handful of potato chips

"A deer ate it" Jake's loud rumbling laugh overpowered even Emmett's deep roar.

I was most definitely confused.

"A...deer...?"

"Yes, Bella, a deer" Carlisle grinned at me "You should know by now how hard it is, if not impossible, to surprise a vampire, yes?"

"Uh-huh" I murmured

"Well, this deer managed it, with the greatest of ease." Jasper had buried his face in Alice's shoulder and peeked out, looking very young and very sheepish.

"She's confused, and I can't say I blame her" Jazz sighed, slowly standing up "Bella, if I explain can you promise to not laugh?" I had never heard Jasper so shy and unsure of himself before.

"Jasper, it's hardly fair trying to make her promise that to you" Edward grinned at his blond haired brother and burst out in a fit of giggles. Jasper rolled his eyes and slowly smiled at me

"Please? Try not to?"

"Sure" Jazz thanked me and then started his story.

"Ok, Bella, we were hunting, as you know, and I got distracted by trying to phone you to pass on Edward's message whilst he was...ermm... 'snacking'" You could practically hear Jasper's quotation marks in the air, surrounding his choice of words. I was just beginning to get confused again how this event led to Jasper losing his phone when it became apparent that I would have to wait longer to find out the end.

"Hey, Charlie!" Jake called out to my father as he walked in his slow human pace up the path. And so the human facade begins.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Next thing I knew, shards of metal are flying everywhere!" Charlie gestured the explosion with his hands. Charlie had never been the best cook in the world but I thought from the last time he tried to make spaghetti Bolognese he would have learnt of the complications of microwaves; evidently not.

"So let's get this straight" Emmett grinned at him (since Nessie had been born, Charlie and Emmett have been the unlikeliest best of friends and often went on fishing trips together, personally, I found it quite amusing that my dad was all pally with my vampire brother in law, my huge vampire brother in law to be exact)

"You were trying to make pasta and sauce for you and Sue, yeah?" Emmett continued, still grinning. Charlie grunted what Emmett took as a yes and Em continued.

"But when you cooked the sauce, you just put the jar in the microwave with the lid still on?" Charlie had definitely not learnt from last time

"Dad, I told you, metal's bad for microwaves" I sighed "And why exactly did Sue _let _you in the kitchen to cook unattended?"

Charlie was about to answer when the culprit herself waded in and placed her hands on Charlie's broad shoulders

"_I _didn't, _I _had gone to the store, _I _came home to what looked like a bombsite" Sue narrowed her eyes at my dad and then laughed "_I _never thought Dolmio was so complicated and dangerous to cook"

My dad smiled his crinkly-eyed smile that made him look about half his age, mischievous but adoring. Sue was making my dad happy, and I appreciated that. Renee had Phil and now Charlie had Sue.

Charlie huffed and grinned then laughed "Well you have to admit the pizza we called for was good"

Renesmee had crawled up onto Charlie's lap and was now giggling

"Grandpa Charlie makes me laugh mummy" She grinned up at me with her warm chocolate eyes with almost enough force to make me pass out from forgetting to breathe, not an easy feat if I do say so myself. Sue ruffled Ness's hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead

"He makes me laugh too, that's why I love him" Nessie grinned up at Sue and her eyes sparkled, next minute she was chanting her favourite rhyme

"Sue and Charlie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Everyone had shushed her before she had managed to continue to get to the next verse, though she was in peals of laughter at herself.

"Let's not embarrass them anymore Renesmee" Edward cautioned with a crooked smile

"And I think you and I will have to take a trip out to buy a new microwave for your Grandpa and Sue"

Renesmee's eyes sparkled again as she realised this meant shops, Alice was really rubbing off on her, suddenly she was trilling a sentence in her sweet voice

"Can we go now Daddy? Please? Pretty please? Where will we go?" Everyone laughed at Renesmee's innocence when she suddenly stopped talking and glared at my father

"But listen Grandpa, if you even go anywhere _near_ this new microwave you will be sorry"

Nessie couldn't understand why everyone laughed so much at her small threat, Emmett had laughed so loud and deep that he had gotten into trouble with Esme; he had managed to knock her ornaments off of the mantel piece and they had shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, if Charlie wasn't here they could have been saved but I think if we had all ran to rescue them we may have given my father a heart attack. Again.


End file.
